Kurt Irving/Other appearances
These are the other appearances for Kurt Irving, a character from Valkyria Chronicles. __TOC__ Other appearances ''Valkyria Chronicles Duel Kurt appeared as an obtainable character. His likes included Imca, Riela Marcellis and Serge Liebert. His card visuals amounts to 14 cards. Cameos in other card visuals or repeated instances of the visual are not included in the amount. ;Cards Template:VCDCard-KurtUC|Uncommon Template:VCDCard-KurtR|Rare Template:VCDCard-KurtSR|Super Rare Template:VCDCard-KurtL|Legendary Template:VCDCard-KurtP|Promotional ;Cameos Template:VCDCameo-KurtR|Rare Template:VCDCameo-KurtSR|Super Rare Template:VCDCameo-KurtUR|Ultra Rare Non-''Valkyria Chronicles series appearances 'Project X Zone' Kurt makes an appearance in Project X Zone alongside Riela and Imca. He is a playable character who is paired with Riela. ;Project X Zone Crosspedia The captain of the Gallian penal military unit "Nameless." Very serious and excels at everything, but can also be inflexible, and tends to keep his distance from others. Although he had trouble getting along with the other members of Nameless to start with, his excellent strategies and effective commands started to bring the unit together, and pulling off bold and risky missions earned him the trust of those beneath him. Eventually he was even able to support Riela and Imca, who had been isolated within the unit and a bond started to form between them. His hobby is mixing spices, and he is very particular about his curries. He has a habit of chewing gum to calm himself down or overcome irritation. 'Samurai & Dragons' Kurt makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons. As an SR monster card, Kurt is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Direct Command. 'Chain Chronicle' Kurt makes an appearance in the Japanese version of Chain Chronicle as , a SSR 4★ archer unit with the job class of Commander and he also uses the Rifle as his weapon. Kurt is voiced by Yūichi Nakamura and his artist is Raita Honjou. He is exclusively obtainable during the Valkyria Chronicles Collaboration Festival. Kurt possesses the following skills, abilities and chain abilities: ;Skills: * Order Attack (Mana Cost: 1) "From the captain to each member! Mount a full-scale attack! Respond!" Temporarily boosts all allies' attack power. Attack power for all allies increases by 40% for 10 seconds. ;Abilities: * Direct Command To each member! Now's the time to attack! Ranged attack's damage increases and interval quickens, but only fires one bullet at a time. Temporarily boost the attack power of all other warriors/archers at the start of each wave. Kurt's unique ability. Ranged attacks deal 35% more damage and the interval only takes 3 seconds. All archers and warriors excluding himself's attack power increases by 10% for 10 seconds, stackable. * Nameless Hero It's all about actions and results! Attack power and critical hit rate rise when on the battlefield with at least two archers/warriors are on the battlefield. Kurt's unique ability. Attack power increases by 18% and critical hit rate increases by 30% as long as there's at least total of three warriors and/or archers including himself. ;Chain Abilities: * Composure (Mana Cost: 3) Attack power and movement speed rise when HP is 75% or less. Attack power and movement speed increase by 10%. File:CC Kurt2.png| File:CC Kurt3.png| File:CC Kurt4.png| Navigation